Blue
by Starzzu
Summary: Slight ZoLu Blue is a beautiful color. Nothing could ever compare with it. Not one other single color can stand up to its beauty.


**A/N: I love the color blue. It has always been my most favorite of colors. I decided on this fiction because I always imagine Luffy with Ocean Blue eyes, since he has never been given a proper eye color. Everyone thinks that his eyes would be brown, but think about it for a minute, would you? He wants to be King of the Pirates, and to do so is to sail the ocean. The ocean is blue. Luffy loves the ocean. He lives on the ocean. You can see why his eyes would be blue. Let me know if I have any mistakes in the story, and tell me what color you think Luffy's eyes are if you want to.**

******Disclaimer: One Piece © Eiichiro Oda.**

******Hope you like it~!**

**Blue  
**

**_Written by Sonic1615_**

* * *

Blue. It's such a beautiful color. It is the color of the sky and sea. It symbolizes trust, loyalty, faith, truth, confidence. Blue is a color for a calm state of mind. The shades of Blue differ from one another. Dark blue is powerful and serious, while light blue is associated with softness, tranquillity, and understanding.

Then there are the other colors of Blue that don't belong in neither the dark or the light. The shades of Blue nobody seems to care for: Cobalt Blue, Celeste, Egyptian Blue, Midnight Blue, Sapphire, Sky Blue, Turquoise, Royal Blue, Cerulean, Ultramarine Blue, Azure, Baby Blue, Cyan, Electric Blue, Powder Blue, Periwinkle, Cornflower Blue, Teal, Tiffany Blue, Navy Blue, Palatinate Blue, and so many more. These are the other shades that mean so much, yet get so little in return. They are not cared for, but they will always be needed throughout time.

For you cannot have the ocean without the sparkling magnificence of marine shades of Blue. Nor the sky can even hope to live life lacking the wondrous Sky Blue it resembles. No, nothing can be complete without the correct shades of a color.

There is no light and dark only. Every color had many hidden ones right in front of you. They give you different emotions. Whether it be love, hate, intelligence, or happiness is unknown. But that is the best part. To explore the ever-changing World of Color. An Energy World. Where emotions run wild.

Yet out of all the colors, Blue will always remain the most grand of them all. With such a calming and soothing effect on people, no other color could possibly compare. It was too high up for another to reach it. And even if another did, would it really have a chance against Blue's awesome might? It would not. No matter how hard it tried, the efforts would be futile. Blue cannot be beaten. Not even by Red.

The color Red. A color of blood and fire. Full of war, strength, power, rage, anger. How different it is from the ever-tranquil Blue. It seeks the terror in things, never the niceness that could be. There is desire burning deep in Red. Even love. Yet it still could never compare to the color Blue.

At least, that is what Zoro thinks. Blue is a great color, but he wears none. In fact, Green would presumably be the favorite color to the man. But it is not. A second, more than a first.

The thing is that Zoro didn't need to wear blue. He already had the best shades of Blue when he looked into his captain's eyes.

Luffy had breathtaking Blue eyes. There was a mixture of Midnight, Turquoise, and Ocean all there in one. It truly was a gift to have eyes like his. Nobody could compare their own eyes against his. Too beautiful. That's what they were: Too beautiful. And nobody else had such beautiful eyes like that. They showed different emotions so openly. There was common joy and happiness. But there was also fear and sadness. Then there was that curious tint in his eyes whenever they were some place new. Determination, trust, caring. They all showed in his marvelous bright Blue eyes. No matter what it was, it was always covered in Blue. And the shades of Blue changed, going with the emotion.

Never had Zoro took so much time into studying someone's eyes. But Luffy's eyes, just his eyes, were the only ones he'd ever want to look at time and time again. Whether it be the joy of being with his crew, the disappointment of a loss, or the lust when he was under Zoro, looking up at him, Zoro would always love how Luffy's eyes were.

They were beautiful.

They were mystical.

They were magnificent.

They were Zoro's Blue.


End file.
